Anniversary
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Anniversary of the incident that changed his mind about starfleet.


Anniversary

By: Wolfa Moon

*************************************

Anniversary of the incident that changed his mind about the royal navy and why he joined starfleet.

******************************************************************

The stars expanded across the horizon. They spoke of a hundred stories of a million more species with the gift of life. The earth began to shake. Fire rose around them. The stars were no longer visible. Looking down the earth gave way. Looking around he couldn't see his friend by his side. His skin burned against the fire earth. He screamed out a name. Or what he thought was a name or a cry of pain. He couldn't see his friend. But he did see a hand. He tried to move across the hot earth. As he reached the slipping hand. He slid with it as he grasped it. He looked down at his friend. She pleaded with his eyes to save her. He couldn't hold on. The fire cavern below blew steam in his face. His hands sweating she began to slip. Hold on he keeps telling himself. Don't let go he could hear her cry in his head. Blood blended with the sweat as their nails dug into each other. She was still slipping from his grasp. Hold on. He gave one final effort to lift but only caused him to slide closer to the end. Her hand slipped from his.

"MALCOLM!" she screamed as she fell into hell.

*

Malcolm Reed, Armory Officer of the NX Enterprise, Sat upright in bed. Sweat drenched the bed covers. He looked over a t the clock. It was 300 hrs. He looked around his room. The star field flew by his window.   
"Computer Date?"

"It is July 8th." The computer began to continue but Malcolm paid no heed. He was staring at his hand. It was bleeding. He had to hide this before he began his duty. Even though it didn't start for another 2 hrs. 

*

Hoshi entered the cargo bay for her daily pistol practice after her last incident. She wanted the practice. As she entered, Pistol fire was being heard. As she rounded the bins. She saw Lt. Reed ducking form a laser blast and him shooting back. He got up and ran to one side and as it shot there. He maneuvered back and shot the target down to the ground. Hoshi was impressed. She came around. Malcolm unsuspecting aimed his pistol at her.

"Easy." Malcolm lowered the weapon. He was covered in sweat from the workout and was in a tank top. Hoshi gave him a once over. 

"You're okay?"

"You should announce yourself when entering a room." Malcolm went over and put on his uniform top. Hoshi observed him.

"Sorry, are you okay?"

"Yes. Excuse me." He walked by her and out of the cargo hold. Hoshi looked over the room. Scorch marks were all over the walls. And on one wall was a bloodstain. Hoshi decided to give up her practice and see the Captain.

*

" So you snuck him on board."

"I'm sorry captain." The young ensign said sorrowfully to the captain. "But if I left him home my mother, she would have given him away and I couldn't stand it being away from him." 

"You know I will have to write you up."

"Yes sir." Archer held up the creature of their discussion.

"A dog and a ferret on board a starship. You should have asked. I would have let you brought him on." The captain held the ferret close to his face. It began to like his nose.

"So Methos can stay?"

"Yes. Of course. But if you want to bring on any more pets. Ask me first." He had found out when Dr. Phlox asked him about ferret's and how many were on board and what planet they came from.

"Yes captain." The ensign took the ferret from the captain and exited the room. Hoshi slide in by her.

"Good morning Hoshi. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, um, captain?" She fidgeted under the captain. She wanted to tell him but didn't want to tattle. 

"You can tell me?" 

"I'm worried about Lt. Reed." Archer sat up straighter in his chair.

"Why? What is it?"

"Well," She paced.

"You can tell me what's wrong."

"I went to practice my aiming. And when I entered. Lt. Reed was in practice. After I scared him he left and there was, ah, blood on the wall."

"Is it his?"

"I don't know." 

"Then maybe I should have a talk with him." Archer stood up.

"Captain I don't want to get him in trouble."

"How can you be if he is in trouble you are only showing concern. Don't worry. We'll get it cleared up." He hit a button on the wall. "Lt. Reed to my ready room." He turned back to Hoshi. "We'll just see what is up." A reply came back. "Lt.?"

"No." T'pol answered. "Lt. Reed is not on the bridge."

"Where is he?"

"We're checking. He is in the conservatory." 

"Thank you." Archer looked to Hoshi. "Go to your post. I'll keep you notified." Archer exited the room.

*

Malcolm stood in the center looking up at the starfield.

'Beautiful isn't it'

*-*

"Beautiful isn't it." Malcolm looked over to his best friend. They had come from the prom to their favorite place.

"So you're gonna join starfleet?"

"Yup, as soon as this is over."

"Yes, one more qualifying, tactical mission and we graduate." She looked over at him. He looked into her dark blue eyes. She was giving him the look that pondered him to ask. "What?"

"Why don't you join starfleet?"

"I can't." He looked away from her. It was tradition for all Reed men to join the Royal Navy.

"Come on break tradition. Start your own."  
"You know I can't."

"Aren't you ever going to do anything for yourself." She was upset with him and faced away. Her high auburn braid slapped around her head. Malcolm turned her around. She kissed him spontaneously. They we're friends not boyfriend or girlfriend. Just friends. She broke away and stared into his eyes. "Break away Malcolm. Don't stay in dreams that aren't yours." She kissed him on the cheek. "We better turn in. tomorrow comes awfully fast." She began to walk off. 

"Yes, July 9th the day that will live in infamy." He walked beside her.

"Knowing us it will be celebrated for the next 100 yrs."

*-*

"Beautiful isn't it." Malcolm snapped out of his flash and turned to see his Capt. 

"Yes, it is." Archer came up beside him.

"Are you alright?" Archer noticed how edgy Malcolm was.

"Yes I'm fine."

"There was blood on the wall of the cargo hold. Care to explain that." Malcolm raised his hand.

"I cut it when I was opening a case. The bugger wouldn't budge." Archer look/took his hand and examined it.

"Is it alright?"

"Yes."

"Is that the reason you're late for you're shift."

"Oh my. I'm sorry."

"No that's okay." Archer put on one of his best smiles. Malcolm still seemed tense. He was gazing at the field. Archer followed his gaze. "Spot anything interesting?"

"Only photos."

"Photos?" Archer looked over at his Armory officer. He was a serious man and to talk of stars as photos caught him off. Malcolm didn't look over at his Captain.

"You will never need a photo, you will never need a recording. Only a memory of the star you see at that moment and you shall relive it. And when you look to the North Star you know you're home." Malcolm said as if a recording in it's own right. The captain merely watched him in amazement.

"I never though of it that way. Who spoke that?" Malcolm shuke his head and looked to his captain.

"No body. I'm sorry. I'll report to my post. Sir." Malcolm exited. Archer stared up at the stars. It was the starfield as if looking up at them from earth. And for an instant when he looked at the star, he saw his childhood watching him back as he watched them long before. A photo of time.

*

A trader of one of the passing ships hovered around the warp core. 

"Very nice. I can get you some more dylythium. But it is gonna cost yah." The trader with a high forehead, and purple brown skin told Trip. Trip looked over at the trader. 

"We'll have to discuss this. But in the mean time enjoy are hospitality with some refreshments. Ensign Palmer. Can you show Baleck are mess hall."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you."

*

"So did he say anything?" Hoshi asked Archer. Archer poured himself a cup of coffee.

"He hurt his hand."

"Then what about the scar on his arm."

"Scar? " Archer smiled. "You watching him and his scar." Saying as in a flirtatious mood.

"NO I'm just concerned."

"Ok Hoshi. He is though in a strange mood." Archer took a sip of his coffee. "Keep an eye on him." Hoshi took the assignment like the one before and headed out of the room with a nod and determination.

*

Malcolm sat staring at his hand. A piece a paper, a photo of the past. The trader walked around him and took a seat.

"Nice girl." Malcolm didn't budge or realize that the trader was talking to him. Baleck looked over at the picture. A girl and boy in a naval uniform. Hats off, arms around each other with big smile on their faces. "Musta been a good day." Malcolm still stared at the picture. "Sir, friend, may I ask who is she?" Malcolm turned all the way around. The trader began to think him rude.

"There." The trader looked up with interest.

"What friend?"

"There that is her." Baleck looked at the star he was pointing to.

"Is that your belief. When you die you become a star?"

"No. That's her photo." The trader was more confused. Malcolm would have smiled at that but only returned to the photo in his hand.

"I'm sorry. I do not understand." Malcolm turned around and faced the man. He put the photo in one of his pockets.

"It's something, someone doesn't need to worry about."

"Yet you do?"

"I should." The trade observed the man more. He realized that the girl was dead and this was her day of passing or close to it. And that the man was blaming himself. The guilt poured off of Malcolm so badly anyone who was close could feel it. But no one noticed that he was quite. So he was hiding it well.

"I'm sorry for the loss. But it wasn't your fault." Malcolm looked up at him. Anger in his eyes.

"How do you know it wasn't? You don't even know me."

"No but I can sense things."

"Excuse me." Malcolm began to get up.

"What if I had a way so you could talk to her again?" The trader knew he had hooked the fish. Malcolm sat back down.

"Go on." Baleck pulled a vial from his pocket. The vial was vase shaped and had a purple tint to it.

"This contains a nectar that will allow you to see what you desire. This girl you can see and will discuss. And you can ask forgiveness."

"There is no such thing as this."

"There is. Here." He held the vial out to him. Malcolm studied it.

"What do you want for it?"

"May I ask the girls name?" Malcolm looked over at him.

"You want her name?"

"Yes I wish her name and then you may have."

"What is the catch?"

"There is none. I just can't stand pain. And besides I would like to know the name of the star that I can now guide by." Malcolm smiled at the man.

"Rain, Rain Davol." Baleck handed the vial to him.

"It only last a day." Malcolm stood up.

"A day?"

"What more do you need?" Malcolm nodded to the agreement.

"Thank you."

"Tell Rain I say 'hi'." Malcolm looked back to Baleck and walked to his quarters. The trader sat and stared at the star. "Rain Davol, welcome back from the dead. And thank you for a customer."

*

Malcolm sat in his quarters. The vial in one hand, the photo in the other. The choice of bringing the past to the present. Malcolm set down the picture. The vial liquid of yellow swirled as he opened it.

"Bottoms up."

************************************************************************

Archer sat at his desk reading over Malcolm's file. He read it over several times. There was the utmost satisfaction in his records. Top honors. Nothing unofficial. Nothing out of place. So what was getting to him. Hoshi hasn't found anything. She called his sister. All she found out was that she didn't know. There is something wrong but it can't be from his past. Something rescent.

*

The room stopped spinning. Malcolm looked around the room in a haze. Something, someone was standing by the window. He got up and headed toward the person.

"Hello, excuse me." He approached the young woman. He reached out for her. The girl's braid went to her waist. The girl grabbed his arm flip him over and sat on top of him. Malcolm stared into those eyes. Those eyes that pleaded with him to save her life. Eyes that filled a room with sunshine on a rainy day. "Rain?"

"What's wrong Malcolm, you look like your seeing a ghost." She got up off him. Malcolm gets up slowly.

"I am." She spreads her arms out.

"What a great view."

"I know." She turned around to face him. She had no worry in the world. She had no memory of death, only the sensation of life.

"Malcolm, what? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"You know what happened?" She smiled at him as to what are you talking about. Rain had no memory or she wasn't owning up to the memory.

"Malcolm, I'm here, can't you just deal."

"I can. But." She kissed him.

"Spontaneous, one rule you never learned. But Starfleet. Great choice."

"Thank you."

*

Archer sat in his command chair. The starfield was entirely different from the one in the observatory. But he always likes the stars. The trader was at the helm looking over Meryweathers shoulder.

"Very interesting Captain. I must say this craft is very sufficient."

"Thank you." the captain smiled to the comment. The doors opened to the bridge and Malcolm walked over to his post. He seemed strained and looked over his shoulder every once and a while. The trader smiled and walked over to him.

"Is your star about?"

"Yes, I left her in my quarters." The trader was in shock.

"You don't have much time with her. You should go to her."

"No. I have work. Go away."

"Go to her." The trader pleaded. Anger rose inside him.

"NO! Go Away." Everyone looked in his direction. 

"Your choice but I'm only saying." Malcolm stood up. 

"What?!?" The trader stood to the same height as Reed.

"She will be gone and you will have lost. And today above all is not a day to feel the anger at a gift of sight." Every one of the staff looked over at the feud. No one knows what is going on.

"Leave me alone." Malcolm stood away from him. The trader took a step closer. 

"You will waste this."

"Baleck!" the captain shouted at him.

"You will not." Baleck pushed Malcolm into the console behind him. Malcolm fell to the floor unconscious. Several crewmembers went over and tackled him. 

"Sickbay to bridge."

*

A hand brushed over Malcolm's sleeping face.

"Waky, waky. You don't want to be late." Malcolm opened his eyes to the nucense of his dead friend.

"Go away." He rolled over to the other side. He stared at the wall. Suddenly he felt pressure on the bed.

"Sorry. Can't do that." Malcolm rolled over to see his friend sitting on his bed.

"Your dead so go away."

"Yeah, so." Malcolm sits up further in bed.

"What are you doing here? I left you in my room."

"Hey a ghost remember." He gave her a strange look. HS knew she was dead. She smiled back at him showing her teeth. "Come on like I didn't know." Answering the question to Malcolm's mind. After all she is up in there. 

"So what happened?" He rubbed his head.

"The trader Alien slammed you into a console." She bends around to his neck. She looks him in the face. After making a face to the bruise.

"That bad."

"Yeah, well I've seen worse. Hey I've done worse." Malcolm rotated his head around. Pain was not there, hopefully to the drugs the doctor was giving him. "Nice place." Malcolm looked around his surroundings. He was in sickbay. 

"Yes if you like sickbays." He smiled to her. And in the center of the room was Captain Archer and Dr., Phlox talking but were now staring at him. All Reed could do was smile at them. He glared at Rain blaming this on her. But realizing the mistake was his. The two came over.

"How are you doing Malcolm?" Archer asked. Malcolm looked around and rubbed the back of his hand. They probably thought he was crazy talking to himself. He wouldn't blame them any other ways. 

"Fine."

"Who were you talking to?" Dr. Phlox one always getting to the question at hand. Malcolm looked puzzled. Rain walked around staring at Phlox. She looked over to Malcolm.

"What is he?"

"Delubium." Malcolm responded.

"Yes that is what I am." He looked at the doctor.

"Yes, I know but." Malcolm stopped himself.

"But what Lt.?" He had totally forgotten his captain was there. Malcolm shuck it off.

"Nothing sir. Just a ruff day is all." The captain stared right at him. Malcolm held his gaze for a while then looked to Rain. She sat on one of the other beds. Jon laid a hand on Malcolm's shoulders.

"Good. Take the rest of the day off. " Malcolm knodded.

"Thank you sir. Keep me posted." Archer told the doctor and left sickbay. Malcolm looked over to his Dr.. He was examing him not with instruments but with his eyes.

"Something wrong Doctor?" Malcolm looked at his scanning eyes.

"Just wondering who you were talking to?" 

"An old friend." Malcolm said plainly. Rain smiled back at him. "May I go?" The Denublium nodded. Malcolm stood up. Rain steadied him. Phlox watched as Lt. Reed held his arm out as if being helped out to his side. 

"You okay?" Malcolm nodded his response. He looked over to Phlox.

"Thank you Doctor." Malcolm began to exit. Rain helped him steady himself. She turned her head. The doctor waved a good bye to her. She looked at him in confusion. Then returned to helping Malcolm out.

*

Rain set Malcolm on his bed. 

"You alright?" Malcolm looked dazed or drugged. Rain knelt down infront of him.

"Yes." Malcolm brushed at her bangs. "I forgot almost of all you looked like.

"I'm a painful memory." Malcolm held his hands up to his face. Rain moved her arms around him. He fell into them welcomingly. Rain brushed his hair. Malcolm was never good at showing his emotions. She was the only one he could show the scared child. The one who was looked in a closet for not eating the food he shouldn't eat because of his allergy. Or for being 5 minutes late for curfew and being stuck outside all night. After that day if he was late he would go to her house. Malcolm moved up so he could see her. Tears streamed down his face. Rain never took that as weakness as his father did. She took it for being human. And he was lucky to have her back. As he stared at her images of her falling into the hot earth flashed before him. Fire enveloped her. He looked into her eyes. They calmed the fire and it was gone. Everything was gone. Her eyes remained. He couldn't see her face only her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." His eyes began to fill with tears. Tears he had long forgotten to cry. He didn't see her presence in the room, only her eyes. But he felt her touch.

"It's okay, Malcolm. You're safe." He felt rage against the earth. Against anything that hurt him or her. It faded as she began to hum. She always hummed. And that's what he concentrate on. And everything went away.

*

Captain Archer took his seat on the bridge. T'pol filled him up on the planet they were approaching. Nothing much known. Communications attempt failed. 

"Anything?" Hoshi shuck her head.

"No nothing." 

"Captain." Mayweather called. The captain looked up at the screen. One large ship came heading toward the. Archer turned to Hoshi. 

"Anything?"

"No sir."

"They're powering up weapons." A replacement for Malcolm informed the Crew.

"Polarize the hall. Red alert. Load torpedoes bay 1 and 2 but don't fire yet." The ensign nodded. The alien ship fired. 

Everything went dark.

*

The emergency lights came on.

"We have to get to the bridge." Malcolm said in the dim lit. He managed to get the door open. Crew scattered everywhere. Still trying to get to their post. Malcolm felt someone bump into him. He looked and say Rain. She smiled at him. They always knew they loved danger and battle. And they were the best team at Cape Point. "Come on." Malcolm smiled back. The two headed toward the bridge.

*

"Get a lock on them!" Archer ordered. 

"I can't." Emergency lights lit up the bridge. Smoke filled the air. The viewscreen worked and they could still see their attacker. Who were they? The captain called down to Trip.

"How is everything down there?"

"Shots blew out some circuitry. I'll try and get everything up and runnin soon."

"Hurry Trip." The doors opened and Malcolm came fumbling onto the bridge as another shot hit the haul. "Malcolm?" Malcolm went to his post. 

"Torpedoes are loaded. But I can't get a lock." 

"Keep trying." Malcolm ran his hands over his console. "To bad you're dead we could use your piloting skills." 

"Then why not?" Malcolm looked up at her. Sparks flew around them. She smiled as she always did.

"We can't." Malcolm looked back over his controls.

"Reroute weapons to helm and I'll talk you through it."

"No!" Archer looked over at him. 

"You alright." Malcolm looked over at him then to Rain.

"Come on Malcolm. We only have one chance." She pleaded with him. He knew it was right, but rules. Malcolm ran his fingers across his panel.

"The hell with rules." They never followed them and they're still here. Or at least one is, physically. He jumped up and went over to Mayweather. "Would you be so kind to move." Mayweather stood up and walked away.

"Lt. Reed what are you doing?" Archer asked. Malcolm took the helm.

"Saving our bums. No what." He looked to Rain. She began to point at buttons.

"Hit this and aim a trajectory so you drop down and come up under them."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure?" Mayweather stared at him in question.

"Do it." Rain ordered. Malcolm began to hit the trajectory and got the torpedoes ready. The ship lunged forward and dropped. Sparks flew. Enterprise then aimed straight at the belly of the ship. "Fire!" Malcolm aimed all the torpedoes he had at disposal. All 4 and a surprise of plasma cannon. Malcolm ran his hands quick and put all energy into the haul plating. Things exploded everywhere on the bridge. But not as big as the ship infront of them.

*

Malcolm watched her fall into the fire earth below. He huddled himself into a ball.

"All my fault, all my fault." Rain laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her. Tears in his eyes. She knelt down infront of him. The scenery changed to an open field he knew to well, Their special place. A cliff overlooking the ocean. Rain stood on the edge. Malcolm walked over to her. She was in a Gown. A nice blue/teal dress she wore on their prom date. She looked over the edge. The sun was setting over the ocean. Malcolm came beside her. "Are you okay?" Rain asked him.

"Yes, am I dead?" She looked over at him. 

"No," She was serious. "Your alive. I'm dead. And you need to continue living."

"No."

"Malcolm you've done so much without me. You don't need me. Especially now." Malcolm's eyes pleaded with hers. "Let go." Malcolm shuck his head.

"No."

"Then you leave me no choice." The ground became fire hot. Flames shot out everywhere. Not again, Malcolm thought. The last flank over lava crust. Then they would win. The ground rocked and threw him to the ground. Rain reached to help him up. The ground gave way under her. Malcolm crawled over to the ledge. She was hanging onto a ledge. Reed lowered his hands and grabbed her arms. 

"Come on. Come on." She found a footing. She boasted up so she was eye level with him. She kissed him on the lips. He stared into her eyes. There was no fear in them. The ledge gave way and she fell into the fire. She actually flew, Malcolm realized. Steam blew by his face. He gazed up at the sky. The sun dived into the ocean. Everything went dark. There was no heat. She was gone. And he was alone. But voices in the dark.

*

"Dr. I think he's coming around." Archer called over Dr. Phlox. He had his tricorder out and scanned him. Malcolm opened his eyes. It was still dark but getting light. He sat up. But the Dr and Capt. kept on pushing him down. 

"Lay down Lt." Malcolm stared at the bright light. The star. He fell back down under their force.

"What?" He looked around dazed. 

"He is alright now. Just don't tire him out." The Dr went over to another bed. Reed's vision became clearer.

"That was a hullova stunt you pulled."

"Pardon, sir." Malcolm looked over at the captain. He was sporting some Steri-strips on his right high check.

"That piloting stunt."

"It wasn't me." Malcolm rubbed his hands over his face.

"The who was it?" The Captain curiously.

"Rain." Malcolm answered without thinking.

"Is she still here?" Malcolm looked over at his Captain. He didn't believe did he, he thought. 

"Yes." Malcolm smiled. Archer looked him over. Was his armory officer okay?

"We'll if you see her again tell her thanks."

"She's gone."

"You just said she was here." 

"Yup." Malcolm nodded.

"Sorry." Archer was getting confused.

"Don't worry. She's been dead for a long time." Jon Archer stared at him.

"We'll", he didn't know how to answer. "Glad she was around." He patted Malcolm on the shoulder. "Get some rest." Archer turned.

"Sir?" He looked back. "How's the ship?"

"She's fine. That maneuver was dangerous but it worked."

"Just glad the shield repolarized quick enough for not substantial damage."

"They were down." Archer told him. Malcolm looked over at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"Yes. Your angel saved us."

"Oh." Malcolm laid back down.

"Get some rest."

"I'll be on for my duty." The captain nodded. Better not argue.

"Lt." 

"Capt."

*

Malcolm was release an hour later. He walked up to the friendly trader.

"Leaving?"

"Yes, no thanks to you." 

"I'm sorry." The trader looked around. No body was there except a few security guards.

"She gone?"

"Yes."

"She saved day?"

"Yes."

"Hmpf, thought so. She was a strong person. What is it?" Malcolm held out a prom picture to him. 

"I would like another vial."

"For what?"

"Just in case." The Trader smiled at him.

"Alright." The man rummaged through his pockets and pulled it out. He began to hand it over. "Just in case." He handed it to Malcolm. He handed him the picture.

"Thank you." Malcolm turned and left the room. The trader entered his pod.

*

*

*

*

The trader sat watching the picture. He pressed a few buttons. He transformed into the young Rain. She stared back out at Enterprise.

"Till we meet again." He/ she picked up the picture. "This shall do."

*

*

The End

*

*

Never again would he allow the earth to swallow his friends. Into the hell of forever night of bad things. Dreams we'll see faces. And lost is one we see and feel. And feel we shall when dreams live. And we wake from this dream of life. And we feel is the night and fire of earth inside to keep us warn. Don't go so gently, fight at it. And we shall see each other again. 

Promises….

- Piper Lunas


End file.
